1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuse unit.
2. Related Art
Various fuse units of a type in which the fuse unit is directly connected to a battery have been conventionally proposed (see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). An example of such type of fuse unit is shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, a fuse unit 100 is fixed to a battery post (not illustrated) of a battery (not illustrated) via a battery terminal 130. The fuse unit 100 includes a bus bar 110 being a conductive metal plate and an insulating protection portion 120 provided on an outer surface of the bus bar 110 by insert resin molding.
The bus bar 110 has: a power supply connection portion 111 to which the battery terminal 130 is connected and to which the power is supplied from the battery post (not illustrated); multiple output connection portions 112 (not all are illustrated) to which load-side terminals are connected; and fuse portions (not illustrated) which are each disposed between the power supply connection portion 111 and a corresponding one of the output connection portions 112 (not all are illustrated).
The insulating protection portion 120 is disposed on the outer periphery of the bus bar 110 except for the portions of the power supply connection portion 111, the output connection portions 112 (not all are illustrated), and the fuse portions (not illustrated). This arrangement aims to achieve an increase in strength of the fuse unit 100, and the like. Moreover, a connector housing 121 for the output connection portions (not illustrated) is formed by the insulating protection portion 120.
In the power supply connection portion 111, the front and back surfaces of the bus bar 110 are not covered with the insulating protection portion 120 and are exposed, including one end surface 110a of the bus bar 110. A bolt insertion hole 111a is formed in the power supply connection portion 111.
In the power supply connection portion 111, the battery terminal 130 is set to protrude from the exposed one end surface 110a of the bus bar 110. Then, the battery terminal 130 thus set and the power supply connection portion 111 are fastened to each other with a nut (not illustrated) and a bolt 130a inserted into the bolt insertion hole 111a. The battery terminal 130 is connected to the exposed surface of the bus bar 110 while being in tight contact therewith.